


Face

by katdefbeom



Series: 7 for 7 [7]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Getting Back Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katdefbeom/pseuds/katdefbeom





	Face

> _You, these past few days, no for a long time_  
>  _I wondered how you were, if you are doing well  
> _ _I didn’t know that you were having a hard time you gotta know  
> _ _Now looking at it baby, There was so much that I wasn’t able to do for you_

Mark sits on your favourite chair against the window watching the rain droplets cascade down. This was one of your favourite things to do, every time this particular weather paid a visit, and he would join you anytime he could. He wonders if you still keep up with this habit, wherever you are now. Mark now has his own habit when the gray clouds come around, he sits there and takes out the letter you had written him, before you decided to leave him behind.

_To the love of my life, Mark,_

_I’m sorry that I won’t be here to answer any questions you may have once you read this letter. I know it isn’t fair and I know that I have hurt you in more ways than I can ever imagine by doing this, but it’s something I had to do._

_I also apologise for not letting you in with what was going on before I leave. Unfortunately, I thought I could handle it myself. Clearly, I was wrong. The hate I’ve been receiving since we became public has increased in magnitude, and it has started to add to my anxiety. I couldn’t blame you for not being here, because I never told you what was going on. You are always so busy at the height of your career, which I would not fault you for - if anything I am so proud of you. But it’s gotten to the point where I have to do what is best for me, so I have to go._

_I’m not sure for how long, I’m not sure of much else to be honest. I don’t even know if I’m doing the right thing. All I know, is that I will always love you. I will never stop loving you._

_I apologise one last time, for doing this through a letter. I knew if I spoke to you, you would be able to convince me to stay. I need to get better before I can face you again, if I’m given the chance._

_Y/N._

_P.S. I love you._

> _Hey, if it’s not too late  
> _ _Hey, tell me what I gotta do yeah  
> _ _By my side you need to be there_

Mark folds the letter neatly and puts it back in his pocket. Rubbing his hands over his face, he lets out a deep sigh. How could he not blame himself? Even if you didn’t tell him you were suffering, as someone who has been by your side for years, he should have known. He should have seen the signs. He should have been there for you.

Being busy wasn’t an excuse. He might be at the height of his career, but he had only gotten there because of your endless support. He would gladly throw it all away, if he knew it was the root of your suffering. The only thing he ever wanted in life - ever needed - was you.

> _I’m missing your face, missing your face, only me_  
>  _Your eyes that I saw, the lips that kissed me_  
>  _I’m missing your face, I miss you dreadfully_  
>  _Come back to me remember like the first time we promised last forever_  
>  _Want to walk the same road holding hands_  
>  _We can last forever  
> _ _Ain’t nobody gonna stop us so that it’s forever  
> _ _We can last forever_

Mark picks up the red shoe box that he brought with him from the closet. The box contained polaroid photos of the both of you and some of just you, that he had taken. He goes through all of them, remembering your time together. As he sifts through them, he picks one up that reminds him of one of his favourite moments with you.

_It was your last anniversary together, and the both of you had taken the day off. Mark had taken you on a picnic along Han River for most of the day. You both ate, talked, laughed and kissed to your heart’s content. When the sun started to set, he took you on a walk by the river before stopping at a lookout. He reaches in his pocket for a box and you stand there in shock._

_“Don’t be too excited please” Mark pleads with a teasing smile. “It’s not THE ring.”_

_“Then what ring is it?” You ask as you return his smile._

_“A promise ring” he declares. “I love you and I do want to spend the rest of my life with you. But, I do know that we’re not ready just yet, there’s still so much growing up we need to do. I just want you to know, that I am not going anywhere. You’re my first and last love. You are it for me.”_

_“Jesus, how are you going to top this when the actual proposal comes?” You question before the both of you laugh out loud._

Mark picks up the smaller box that joined the photos and opens it to see your ring. He wants you to come back. He promised you forever and nothing would change that.

> _I don’t want to be alone anymore_  
>  _Only need you in my life come back to me_  
>  _I sometimes ask your friends_  
>  _You aren’t far away but why can’t I see you why_  
>  _People don’t believe that something lasts forever_  
>  _Don’t think about others_  
>  _Memories just between us no filter  
> _ _Walking our way together  
> _ _Finding you and my spotlight_

Mark looks at his calendar in the studio, while waiting for Jaebum. Today marks the sixth month since you left. He wonders if he’ll ever see you again.

“Are you trying to burn a hole through that wall?” Jaebum states as he enters the studio. “That only works in movies.”

“Shut up,  _Bummie_ ” Mark retorts and Jaebum rolls his eyes at him.

“Just ask me already” Jaebum urges him, expecting the question that Mark asks him each month.

You see, Jaebum is your best friend. You and Mark met and got together because of him. So, when you left Mark and needed a place to stay, Jaebum offered his, with Mark’s permission; not that he needed it. Mark was glad that you still had someone to turn to, even if it wasn’t him. Though at the beginning, things were tense as he accused Jaebum of knowing about your situation and keeping it from him; even though he didn’t.

_“How could you keep this from me?!” Mark yells after ambushing Jaebum in the studio._

_“I didn’t keep anything from you!” Jaebum counters. “I have been your biggest supporter. I would’ve stopped her if I knew what she had planned. How could you doubt me?”_

_“I’m sorry” Mark sobs and lowers himself to the ground before Jaebum engulfs him in a hug._

Jaebum had kept him updated with how you were going now and then. He didn’t want to bombard Mark about you too often, as he was taking time to heal too. But without fail, Mark would ask him about you once a month, on the day that you left. He needed to know if you were happy, or if you had moved on. Were you hurting just like he was? Jaebum had begged him to come and see you after the third month, but he respected your wishes. You said you needed time and he was willing to give it to you.

Mark looks away from Jaebum, hesitating like he does every month. His resolve to keep away from you is disappearing each day. He misses you so much. He’s tired of being alone, tired of being without you.

“How is she?”

“She’s good” Jaebum reassures him. “You should go and see her. I mean it.”

“What if she turns me away?”

“She won’t” Jaebum guarantees. “I’m going to Jackson’s tonight. Go and get her back.”

> _If you trust me again_  
>  _We can last forever_  
>  _If you give me another chance_  
>  _We can last forever_  
>  _I know that you will think my words are self-centred  
> _ _But still, just the slightest if  
> _ _If you are the same to me tell me so I can hear it_

You sit yourself on a chair against the window and stare at the world in front of you. A storm is brewing outside your home and inside your heart. You remember how Mark knows a day like this is your favourite and would make some tea for the both of you before he sits behind you, so that you can rest your head on his chest. God, you missed him so much. You were interrupted from your self pity when you hear loud knocks on the door. You knew Jaebum was staying at Jackson’s tonight, so who could it be?

“Mark” you gasp out as you see him standing there in all his glory. The two of you are carefully watching each other in shock, frozen in place, unsure of what the other’s next move would be. You eventually snap out of it when you realise he was drenched from head to toe and had started shivering from the cold.

“Jesus, you’re drenched” you state before grabbing his arm, ignoring the sparks as you touch his skin, and drag him inside the house. “Come inside before you catch a cold.”

You run to the cupboard and grab some towels to help dry him with. You then grab some clothes from Jaebum’s closet for him to change into while you put his in the dryer. You sit him down on the couch as you make some tea and grab him a blanket to keep him warm. You sit down across from him as you both stare at each other, before Mark interrupts by clearing his throat.

“Listen, Y/N” he starts off gently. “I want to apologise… for everything. I should have known you were suffering. I should have been there for you and I wasn’t and I will regret it for the rest of my life. I still love you and I still want to be with you. None of that has changed.”

He stands and wraps the blanket around the both of you. He looks into your eyes and you can feel every emotion he was trying to convey with them. You couldn’t help but smile as tears start to prick your eyes.

“Please, give us another chance” he begs.

“Only if you give me one back” you reply as you put your hand on his cheek, before putting your foreheads together. When you pull away, you notice Mark pull a familiar looking box from his pocket, except when he opens it this time, it wasn’t your previous promise ring that is in it.

“Is this THE ring?” you tease, as tears stream down your face.

“Yes” Mark laughs, before wiping his own tears away. “Will you be my forever?”

“Yes.”

> _Want to walk the same road holding hands_  
>  _We can last forever  
> _ _Ain’t nobody gonna stop us so that it’s forever  
> _ _We can last forever_


End file.
